Loving the Past
by sparklesinthesky
Summary: sakura is sent to the past and finds part in uchiha itachi's life. not a good summary but basically its a itasaku when he was 13 so there around eachothers age if you read this story before start @ ch. 2
1. Chapter One: Prologue

Loving the Past

"Talking"

SHOUTING

_Thoughts _

Summary: Sakura is sent to the past and ends up staying with the Uchiha's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Wish I did but I don't. But I do own this story so read and enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Everything was blossoming in Konoha. Not one flower was still budding everything had gorgeous flowers on it signifying it was soon to be summer and that the world was still moving on.

It's been two years since he left and not much has stayed the same. (Sakura's 14) Everything around her was moving so fast that it was absolutely nauseating. She hasn't seen Kakashi in a while since he went on a mission a few weeks ago. Naruto is gone. He's been gone from her world for a long time but not as long as he was. He only stayed four months longer than had left with Jiraiya to train. Leaving her completely alone; sure she had her friends but she didn't want to stay behind while the guys kept going further and further away so she couldn't keep up.

Sakura had asked for help. She went straight up to one of the three sannins, Tsunade. She has been under her wing for what seems like ever but only one and a half years. She did non-stop training especially with Hinata and Ino. They wanted to be stronger too, Hinata because her clan looks down upon her as a disappointment. With Ino it's because she has a chuunin teammate, and especially when she slows down her team when they do missions and they wait for her. She doesn't need them to tell her that she needs to train more that's just a fact.

So they started to train together in the mornings before they all went to Tsunade for their medical lessons. Tenten tends to stay training with her team but she does come to train with them once in a while. The three of them usually go to the hospital to go help out there with the wounded but its still doesn't feel like it's ever enough for her. That's why a year ago she had asked Tsunade to train her in more than just being a medical-nin.

Now she's stronger and wiser. It's true what they say with age comes more responsibility. She has begun to work at the hospital as a part time doctor and gets to help with some surgeries. The other time she dedicates to training with friends.

------------

Sakura was walking by to the red bridge already reminiscing about the past with the whole team seven; Naruto's chatter about ramen, Kakashi reading icha icha, and sometimes Sasuke telling her to go away. It's just not the same with everyone back home in Konoha. Everyone was gone but would be home soon. Naruto was coming home in six months. That's not too long to go without at least part of team seven, right?

She stopped in the middle of the bridge. Right where she always stood waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive, admiring Sasuke as his once fangirl, listening to Naruto about what he had for dinner which was always ramen. Sakura stood looking down at the person who staring right back at her. The past is always so hard to let go of. That's why Sasuke had such trouble letting go of his. She understands now. She understands how the people you have called your family aren't there for you anymore. The people she called her family have disappeared on her too but at least the people she calls her family isn't gone forever.

In the distance there was a man dressed head to toe in black with a black mask going over half of his face. He was wearing a Konoha insignia on his head band with a scratch going straight across it. He was staring at Sakura but she was too lost in her own world to notice the chakra presence until it was a meter away from her. She whipped her head around so fast that her shoulder length hair whipped in her face as she held out a kunai in front of her as she looked at the missing-nin straight in the eye.

Green clashed with the enemy's baby blue eyes. They stared each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. He took the first step towards her and before she blinked he was right behind he with his own kunai pointing at her at the base of her spine. He had her cornered and they both knew it.

She was the first to speak, "what do you want form me?" she spoke with confidence but on the inside she was slightly trembling but she wouldn't let the missing nin know that.

He didn't answer her right away. In fact he evaded her question with a question of his own. She heard the tenor in his voice when he asked her, "What do you most want from the past?"

Questions where flying through her head; why does he want to know? Is he going to hurt me? What is he going to do once he finds out? "Why do you want to know?" she asked in return.

He pressed his kunai a little firmer in the direction of her spine until she realized that he was the one in charge and he was the one that was going to be asking the questions. "Just answer the question little girl."

"I am not little. And I'm not going to answer you until you answer my question first." After that came out of her mouth she realized how childish it sounded and she wanted to smack herself because of it.

"I just want to help you make a dream come true."

Sakura was wondering what he was talking about. She didn't understand anything he was saying. What did he mean by making my dream come true? Is he going to help me get Sasuke back? No he wouldn't know about Sasuke. But he did have a Konoha headband. What could that mean?

She was shaken out of her reverie when he pressed his kunai against her spine with even more pressure causing her to arch her back. With the slow drawl of the missing-nin's voice he said, "I suggest you answer now."

She decided to play it smart and just answer him. Besides he sounded like he really would hurt her if she didn't do anything. "I would want to save one of my comrades before something bad happened to him." She made it general so he wouldn't get what she was talking about, but what she didn't know was that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Before she knew what was happening he dropped the kunai on the ground and when she no longer felt the pressure and heard the 'clink' of the metal making contact to the ground she turned around to see what was going on. She was what he was doing and he was making hand seals almost as fast as Kaka-sensei. She was wonder what he was doing but before she could react to do anything to stop him the world shifted around her.

Everything was going blurry and the colors of the trees and grass were mixing with the redness of the bridge and the blueness of the water. She held on to the bridges railing and felt the world twisting around her as she grasped on to what she hoped was something stable to help her clear her mind.

She had tried everything to get rid of the dizziness. From closing her eyes to holding on to the bridge with an even tighter grip, that had caused nothing but for a little piece of wood to break off. The world was still spinning but when she turned to where the missing-nin was standing before she just saw the moving trees and grass still spinning inside her head. 'Where could he be?' she shot her head around a few more times but it did nothing but cause her to head to spin even more than it already was.

She didn't feel his chakra signature so she sat down on the bridge and lie down and closed her eyes hoping that this would help her spinning head calm down. Now she had a huge headache to go with the dizziness of her head.

Sakura felt sick. It wasn't a good feeling. From her head pain it caused her stomach to become slightly queasy making her feel like vomiting any second now. She took in deep breaths and tried to calm down to get rid of this sickening feeling.

Suddenly she felt someone's chakra signature but she just didn't know whose it was. She felt a reassuring hand resting upon her shoulder and she tried to crack open her eyes to see who it was. When she finally did open her eyes she couldn't see who it was the sun was blaring down at her too much for her to be able to tell who it was but she could tell it was a male from the shape of the jaw.

The person said, "Shhh… close your eyes; It will be over soon." From the sound of the male's voice she knew it was the missing-nin from before. She tried to sit up but her almost dizzy free mind returned with vengeance causing her to lie back down on the bridge.

She felt his reassuring hand go to her pulse in felt him press down hard enough to make her go into unconsciousness. The missing-nin took off his mask down and let it hang around his neck.

He looked down at his daughter and wondered if he did the right thing. He was sending her back to help the Uchiha who had hurt her. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop what was happening. He took his hand and stroked her face, 'just like her mother,' he thought as he took in her facial features.

This man was her father; the one who had supposedly died 4 years ago on a mission. He felt five strong chakra signatures coming towards where he was. He looked down at Sakura and noticed that her arms and legs were shimmering in and out. When the ANBU arrived they wouldn't be able to tell that she had even been there or if they do pick up her left over chakra signature they wouldn't even know where she had gone too.

He stood up and picked a white cherry blossom and went back to Sakura. He tucked back a piece of her hair and tucked the flower into her hair. He kissed her cheek then quickly put on his mask and left her lying on the bridge shimmering out of her time and back into the time where she was twelve. He quickly ran to the forest and hid his chakra signature to watch his daughter fade out then he ran deeper into the forest.

------------

When Sakura woke up her head wasn't spinning anymore and when she looked at herself to make sure that the man hadn't injured her she noticed that the clothes she was wearing was very loose on her now. She was the river and crawled to it. She noticed that her headband was the same but it was when she looked at herself that was what had shocked her. She was literally back in her twelve year old body with the mid back length hair and everything.

'That man had sent me back to help me stop Orochimaru cursing Sasuke-kun.' She thought. She was thinking of all the methods she could use to stop him from giving the curse seal until a voice from behind her said, "who are you and what are you doing in Konoha?"

Rachel: HI people! Oh my god, I hope you liked the new chapter of my rewrite. Well review and I hoped you loved it. I had so much fun rewriting this. Oh yeah critiques and suggestion are wanted, but no flames please! and no other chapters have been changed yet!


	2. Chapter two

Past meets present

Past meets present

"Talking"

SHOUTING

_Thoughts _

Summary: sakura is sent to the past and stays the Uchiha's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Wish I did but I don't. But I do own this story read and enjoy!

Chapter 2

An eight year old Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the forest and spots a body covered in blood and cuts. He does the only thing he can think of and that is to run to his aniki (older brother).

He finds his aniki at a training ground packing up his stuff and runs right up to him.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" concern coated in his voice that his otouto (younger brother) was hurt.

"Girl…pant… blood…pant…forest hurt." too tired from his run to get Itachi to speak properly. He tugs on Itachi's hand and pulls him to the spot where he found the girl.

Once there Itachi bends down over sakura body and notices small cuts are all over her body. He takes a closer looks and sees the konoha headband around her head. _I've never seen her before._

"Aniki who is she. I don't think I ever saw her before" said Sasuke as he cocked his head to the right to get a better look.

"I don't know."

"I thought you knew everyone in konoha and she looks pretty too."

Sasuke was practically voicing Itachi's thoughts. Itachi still observing sakura quickly noticed that some of the cuts were still bleeding.

"Sasuke hurry up and go get okaa-san and tell her to bring her first aid kit quickly. I'll wait here with the girl." Itachi ordered

-- _ten minutes later_

Mikoto arrived a few seconds behind Sasuke. She bent beside Itachi and looked at sakura's bruised body. Mikoto had a serious expression on her face. She grabbed the canteen of water and towel that she brought along, and cleaned of the blood on sakura's body.

"Itachi pick her up and bring her back to the house and place her in a guest bedroom. Sasuke you're going to come with me and pick up a few extra medical supplies and some clothes for her." Mikoto told her sons

Mikoto left with Sasuke toward the village. This left Itachi alone with the sakura. He placed one of his arms under her legs and his other arm behind her back aka bridal style._ Wow, she's really light._ He started walking down the streets when some of his fangirls came up to him and started talking in the most annoying high pitched voices ever.

"Itachi-kun, why don't you carry me instead of that fat cow in your arms?" a girl with brown hair wearing black leather mini skirt and tight baby tee said.

"No, don't carry her, carry me I'm as light as a feather!" a girl wearing tight pants and tube top with black hair and red tips at the end of her hair said. At this comment Itachi rolled his eyes and kept walking toward the Uchiha district.

"Why are you even carrying that pink haired freak of nature, anyways?!" said, a girl wearing a way to short skirt and a shirt that showed way too much cleavage with purple hair. She was Itachi's number one fangirl and her name was Amaya.

Sakura's eyes began to twitch when she heard voices around her. She finally opened her eyes and was met with two onyx orbs staring right back into her eyes.

"Will you shut up already god leave him alone and go away" sakura said in an annoyed and exhausted tone.

"Excuse me bitch, what did you just say?" the girl with purple hair said

Itachi stopped walking even though he was a few blocks away from the Uchiha district. He had an amused glint in his eyes and decided to see what happens next.

"I said 'leave him alone and go away'" this time sakura lazily waved her hand signaling her to come closer to her. The purple haired girl hesitantly walked closer at the chance to be closer to Itachi, but wondering what the girl might do to her. Sakura used her pointer finger and thumb and made a flick in between her eyes and Amaya flew backwards and landed on the grass.

Sakura closed her eyes and made a huge sigh. And fell asleep again without noticing the smirk on Itachi's face as he brought her to the house._ Thank kami (god) I don't have to listen to those annoying fangirls._ Itachi entered the house walking towards one of the guest bedrooms.

The room had aqua colored walls with a full sized bed. The bed had a dark blue comforter with white pillows. The only furniture there was a desk, dresser, changing screens with sakura's on them, bed, and a wicker chair in the corner of the room. The closet doors were mirrors and there was another door that was a bathroom.

He gently held sakura in one arm and placed her underneath the comforter. He made a loud sigh and shook his head in disapproval at the way she looked. Her face was paler than it should be and she looked like a mess. Itachi walked over to the wicker chair and awaited the arrival of his mother.

--

Mikoto walked into a clothing store to buy a pair of clothes for their 'guest' to wear when she woke up.

"kaa-san, what are we doing in a _girls _store?" asked Sasuke

"We're getting clothes for our guest so she can be clean when she wakes up Sasuke-kun."

(I'm to lazy to write their shopping trip so I'm skipping to when they arrive back to the house)

"Itachi-kun we're back." Mikoto said as they walked into the guest bedroom where sakura was. Mikoto opened up a medicine bottle and gave sakura two red pills to even out her blood count, wrapped up her cuts and healed some of the more serious bruises.

--

Sakura was beginning to wake up from her sleep. When she woke up once again she was met with two onyx orbs. He looked around her age and looked slightly familiar. She looked outside the window and noticed it was dark outside then looked at the clock on the bed stand and it said 8:22 pm. Sakura decided to sit up and started to talk.

"Who are you and where am I?" sakura questioned genuinely curious

"It's not polite to ask for someone's name before stating their own." He retorted

"My names Sakura, now who are you and where am I?" said in a still friendly, curious tone

"Uchiha Itachi and your at the Uchiha district." He replied

"Who found me?"

"My otouto found you and we brought you here."

Mikoto walked in to the room and said, "Oh, you're up. I see you met my eldest son. My name is Uchiha Mikoto and you are…" she trailed off to let sakura fill it in herself.

"Nice to meet you Mikoto-san my name is sakura" sakura replied politely.

"Well sakura-chan why don't we leave you to get dressed. We left you clothes on the dresser and I'm sure you're hungry. When you're done come downstairs we will have a plate ready for you."

Sakura bowed her head, "thank you, but no thank you I'm really not that hungry right now."

"Don't worry about it. You'll just have a big breakfast then." Mikoto said in the same cheerful demeanor and left the room

"Before I forget, Thank you Itachi-san for taking care of me," sakura slightly bowed her head again.

"Don't bow you don't need to and I think you should sleep. I'll see you in the morning… o yeah would you like me to show you around konoha?" Itachi asked.

"I'd love for you to show me around thank you for asking Itachi-san" sakura said with a little blush on her cheeks

"Okay then we'll go after breakfast, oyasumi, sakura-chan (goodnight)."

Sakura laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes to try to sleep again. Her thoughts drifted to who sent her to the past and what he meant by gift. With these thoughts in mind sakura quickly fell asleep.

Rachel: decided not to rewrite because that's a pain in the ass. I'm just going to continue with this story that I already wrote. But I am going to tweak it along the way.


	3. Chapter three

Past meets present

Loving the Past

"Talking"

SHOUTING

_Thoughts _

Summary: sakura is sent to the past and stays the Uchiha's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Wish I did but I don't. But I do own this story read and enjoy!

Chapter 3

**Sakura **(I will mostly be writing in normal or sakura pov. so get over it I suck at writing in guy's pov)

I woke up in a room completely unfamiliar to me. There was an Uchiha fan above the doorway. That was the only way I remembered where and when I was.

When I looked next to me there was eight year old Sasuke kneeling by the bed looking at me.

"Ohayou, sakura-chan. (good morning)" He said with a huge smile on his face

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Then there was a moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

"Can I call you nee-chan, Sakura-chan? (Older sister) he asked. "I never had a nee chan before."

"Of course you can. Why don't we go downstairs for breakfast after I get changed, Sasuke-kun."

I stood up and grabbed the clothes off the dresser and went behind the changing screens. The outfit consisted of a red tank top with the thick straps and black shorts that ended about mid thigh. She had her headband tied around her left upper arm. Her hair was tied with a black ribbon in a pony tail

--

When I came out from behind the changing screens we both left the room and started going down the hall way and down the stairs to the kitchen where Mikoto was cooking.

I put on a smile before I asked, "do you need any help with making breakfast Mikoto-san?"

"Not at all, sakura-chan. why don't you go sit down at the table with Sasuke-kun. I'm almost done anyways." She said with a beautiful smile that showed her upper teeth.

"Okay then." at that moment Itachi came down and sat at the table, But not with out say 'ohayou' to everyone.

"Sit next to me sakura-nee-chan (sp?)" Sasuke asked

Before answering, sakura let out a little giggle first. "Okay Sasuke-kun." was my reply.

I sat down then Mikoto set down the dishes for breakfast which consisted of onigiri, udon, and tempura.

"Wow. It looks delicious Mikoto-san." On the outside I sounded pleasantly calm but on the inside I was mentally preparing myself for the questions I was about to be bombarded with.

**Normal**

"Kaa-san, where's outo-san?" asked Sasuke while picking up

"He's still sleeping. He didn't get back until late last night. So don't be too loud right now. Anyways sakura-chan you're a kunoichi aren't you?"

At this sakura nodded her head yes so she wouldn't interrupt Mikoto speaking.

"What's your rank right now?" Mikoto finished

"Currently I'm a chuunin but I'm going to take the jounin exams soon but, I'm not really sure if I should."

"Why?" Itachi questioned

"I really don't think I'm strong enough. Cause both my teammates are really good and I'm just not as… good." sakura replied. When she answered she was thinking about how Sasuke was the Uchiha prodigy and Naruto held the Kyuubi.

"How did you get hurt in the woods?" Mikoto asked

Sakura hesitated before answering since she had no idea what to say so she decided to lie. "…I was training and I think I was attacked. But I'm not sure I really can't remember. And thank you for bandaging me up

"Where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around before." This time it was Itachi who asked.

Right now sakura was racking her head for answers for this question. Since she couldn't come up with anything she decided to come up with a half truth half lie. "I was born here but I lived in tea country. Then I traveled here after my outo-san and kaa-san died"

Everyone around her looked sympathetic for her but sakura flashed a smile and decided to clear up the tense atmosphere.

"Its alright I'm over their death. So what rank are you Itachi-san?" sakura asked.

"I'm jounin and if my father gets his way I'll soon be in anbu." He replied

--

After breakfast Itachi told sakura to get ready. They were going to walk Sasuke to the academy before they left to walk around the village. Sakura went up to the guest bedroom and strapped her black weapons pouch on her right thigh and medical bag on her left hip.

On the way to the academy Sasuke was talking about how weird the girls were in his class. "They're always looking at me and when I look at them they always laugh. I don't get it, what's so funny?"

At this sakura had to laugh and Itachi let out a smirk as well. "Sasuke-kun I think those girls might like you. Don't you like any of them?" sakura asked

"No, they're all really weird." Sasuke stated

Sakura decided to let out one more giggle and noticed Itachi still had a smirk on his face. "Have fun in class we'll come back after class is over. See you soon Sasuke-kun." Itachi said

Sakura ruffled his hair and said, "Bye Sasuke-kun" before walking off with Itachi.

--

"So where are we going first, Itachi-kun?" sakura asked cheerfully

"You don't have any clothes do you?" sakura shook her head no, "then let's go to the markets and get you some clothes to wear."

"Thank you so much Itachi-kun!" sakura gave him a hug and had a huge smile on her face that they were going shopping. Itachi on the other hand had a small smirk from the way she acted and a light blush on his cheeks from the hug.

--

They just dropped off the bags at the Uchiha district. She didn't buy much but only the essentials and enough to hold her off until she got her own money. They ended up wandering around the village before they had to pick up Sasuke.

"Thanks again Itachi-kun." She had a small smile grace her lips.

"I told you before its okay." He gave her a serious look because she was saying thank you for the past hour every five to ten minutes.

"Fine I'll stop now then." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and ran away from him. Practically saying, 'catch me if you can.'

Itachi shook his head and ran after her through the meadow. Once he got close enough he tackled her down the hill. First making sure he landed on his back first, so sakura wouldn't get hurt. She seemed way to fragile and breakable. They were both rolling and laughing down the hill before they stopped moving.

When they stopped moving they were both laughing so hard that Sakura started to cry. When they stopped laughing they look at each other and that just made Sakura to go into another laughing fit. When she calmed down they both just lied on the ground and stared up at the clouds. Doing this reminded her, a lot of Shikamaru. She definitely had been hanging around him way to much.

Sakura looked down at her watch. It was 1:16 and the academy let out at 1:30 pm.

"I think we should go get Sasuke-kun now. Then we can go out for ramen at ichiraku where you showed me before," Sakura said. She was so hungry. Shopping can do that to a girl.

Itachi nodded his head and they started to get up. Once they were up sakura took his hand and started their journey to the academy. She was slightly blushing from her making the first move; even if it was as simple as holding his hand. He's still _the_ Uchiha Itachi. Then they started walking towards the academy.

--

Rachel: here's the revised chapter.

Just in case your wondering what I revised was that I took out the kissing scene. I thought it was way too soon for them to be so romantic with each other.


	4. Chapter four

Past meets present

Loving the Past

"Talking"

SHOUTING

_Thoughts _

Summary: sakura is sent to the past and stays the Uchiha's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Wish I did but I don't. But I do own this story read and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sakura let go of Itachi's hand and walked to a near by tree and sat down beside it. Itachi followed and sat down with both his legs stretched out in front of him leaning against the tree under the shade waiting.

The bell went off and the students came running out of the classroom. Some of the student were yelling and screaming being happy to get out and go practice how to throw kunais and shurikens. Sasuke ran out and found them under the tree waiting for them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how was class?" sakura asked while standing up to go fool around with Sasuke.

He shrugged, "it was fun but mostly boring."

Itachi finally got up and said, were going out for ramen do you want to go home or come with us to get something to eat?" teasing him, already knowing that he would want to come.

"Of course I'm coming with you!" Sasuke said excited. Sakura let a giggle escape and Itachi let a chuckle out too.

"Okay then. Lead the way." Sakura said. Sasuke grabbed her hand and started leading the way to Ichiraku.

Once they got there they sat down. And started looking through the menu.

"What would you like to order" chirped a 16 year old Ayame (not Itachi's fangirl she's the ramen stand waitress).

"I'll have a miso-"sakura was interrupted.

"Make that, two miso's and Sasuke what would you like?" asked Itachi

"umm…… I'll have a beef ramen."

A few minutes later a blonde haired boy and a young Iruka came by the stand.

Sakura was listening and slyly watching as the scene was unfolding

Iruka sat on a stool waiting for Naruto to come join him.

Naruto looked at a man with brown hair and red eyes (not sharingan) and started to talk. "Umm…Iruka-sensei I don't think I want ramen anymore."

The man that Naruto looked at said, "that's right, get out of here you monster and never come back here again!" the man with brown hair said. He got his bowl of ramen and threw them at Naruto and unfortunately it was still burning hot. Naruto slowly burst into tears as the burning hot soup left a burning sensation on his skin.

Both Uchiha's were watching as well. Sakura couldn't bear to watch her future teammate being harassed anymore. It's not his fault that the nine tails is inside of him.She slammed her chopsticks down and stood up and walked over to the man.

"Hello sir." Sakura said in a disgustingly sweet voice and gave the most charming smile that she could conjure at that moment. She made eye contact with him shooting a glare and said in the harshest voice, "Don't you ever do that again do you understand!" even in the future sakura was protective of Naruto when they talked like he was a monster and criticized him.

"He's a monster don't you get it. He should be treated as such!" the man yelled back at her

At this point sakura was getting annoyed. So she did what she usually would have done. She grabbed him by the collar and tossed him to the side and he hit the ground, hard. After, she then walked over to Naruto and bent down to his level to make eye contact.

Sakura still noticed the Uchiha brother watching her and sighed. She then smiled and said in a kind, gentle tone. Even though she knew she still asked anyways. "Hi my name is sakura and you are…" she trailed off to let him talk.

"Sniff… uzumaki Naruto…sniff, sniff," He said.

"Well Naruto want to tell me where you're hurting?"

"Here," he pointed to his stomach, "here", this time he pointed to his left shoulder, "and here," he pointed to his right thigh.

Sakura placed him on a stool and took off his shirt. Sakura gathered chakra in her right hand making it glow an eerie green, and placed it on his stomach then gently moved to his left shoulder. She lifted up the pant leg of the shorts he was wearing and then healed his right thigh. When the sniffling stopped she knew it worked. She looked up smiling at him. "Better?"

He grinned from ear to ear and said, "thank you sakura-neechan."

She giggled then smiled back at him and said, "No problem Naruto-kun." When she stood up, she sat on her stool. Sasuke was in the between her and Itachi, quietly eating his ramen and observing what had just happened.

--

They were walking down the road with Sasuke on Itachi's back and sakura holding his hand. There was a blood curdling scream that rang through the sky. Itachi and sakura just looked at each other and had an agreement. Itachi let Sasuke down off his back. He was confused and it was very evident in his eyes. Sakura bent down and looked him straight in the eye to tell him how serious she was

"Sasuke you're going to do me a big favor. You're going to run home and tell your mom that Itachi and I will take about a half an hour more. Do you understand?" he only nodded his head and began to fun toward the Uchiha district.

Sakura got up and started running next to Itachi toward the town square where the scream came from.

There were only three cloud nins searching the crowd like hawks for someone in particular. There was a man on the ground that was bleeding profusely. Itachi went after the nins and sakura went to the bleeding man.

Sakura looked at him and her eyes widened. She noticed that it was kakashi when he was younger. _Oh my god I have to save his life!_ She stripped off the bloody cloth to get to the cut. During the quick examination she noticed that he made a rookie mistake when fighting to get cut with a katana.

The cut went from his top rib straight to his side of his waist, and was going to bleed to death if she didn't stop it. She gathered her chakra to her hands and started to pulse the chakra to clot the blood. Once done she grabbed the gauze in her medical pack and cleaned off the blood that was near the wound. She then healed the wound so the skin could come together again.

When finished there was only a small line that was barely noticeable. Sakura smile to herself in self satisfaction. She may not have the same amount of chakra but she did pretty well. When she looked at his face she noticed he was awake the entire time and was faking be unconscious. A vein popped out on her forehead, and Sakura made a fist and hit him over the head.

He winced in pain and opened his eyes to see a very pissed over sakura.

"Hi there pinky, you're a miracle worker." He shrugged and nervously laughed when he noticed another vein pop on her forehead.

"What did you just call me?" said in a deadly whisper while glaring at him. If looks could kill kakashi would have died a thousand times over.

"Hey Uchiha, get your girlfriend to stop." Said kakashi

Itachi snorted and said, "Kakashi you got yourself into this mess. You get yourself out."

"If you ever call me _pinky _ever again I swear I will hurt you," sakura said.

"Fine, fine whatever you say _pinky,_" now you could tell he was doing this on purpose. He sat up and was starting to walk away when he took out his infamous orange book full of porn, and shrugged sakura off when he began reading.

Sakura on the other hand didn't take that lightly. Even when he was her sensei she always wished to burn that book. She made a fist full of chakra and hit him on the head just like how she always used to hit Naruto. He dropped the book to put his hands on top of his newly required bump.

Sakura quickly grabbed the book and got up on her feet to whisper something in Itachi's ear. Sakura handed him the book and all he did was smirk while she was whispering. Sakura stood on her tippy toes and started to heal to his bump.

"Kakashi, do you know what an orange book looks like when it's being burned?" sakura asked

"…" this time kakashi didn't speak as he was fitting two and two together. He looked at the smirking Uchiha who was holding his precious icha icha paradise. Kakashi glared hard at the Uchiha. "You wouldn't…," was all he got to say before Itachi tossed up the book and did a _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. _The booked burned to ashes.

"That's what you deserve, kakashi. Remember never call me pinky again," sakura giggled, smiled innocently and stood up and walked off with Itachi.

--

It was about seven forty-three pm when they walked back to the Uchiha district.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a medical ninja before?" Itachi asked

"You never asked. That's why" sakura said. She looked down at herself, she was covered in blood on her stomach, then back at him and he was spotless and clean. She took note of this and said, "How can you come out of a fight without breaking a sweat while I'm covered in blood! That is so not fair."

He chuckled at her behavior, "because I didn't have to waste my energy on those pathetic nin and kakashi was bloody so…" Itachi trailed off knowing she would get it

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed the night again would you?" sakura hesitantly asked. Already sure the answer was no.

He shrugged, "no. I doubt my mom would mind very much either. She would probably be happy there's another girl in the house."

Sakura bit the side of her bottom lip before saying, "I don't want to be a burden though…"

Itachi rolled his eyes before saying, "don't worry about it. We have plenty of room to spare." Then let a ghost of a smile grace his lips once more and it was gone so fast you had to wonder if it was even there in the first place.

Mikoto turned around to greet them when she heard them. She was drying a plate and gasped when she saw sakura covered in blood, and accidentally let go dropping the plate. The porcelain plate shattered once it made contact with the floor making a loud noise before it got quiet again.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what Mikoto was staring at. Sakura quickly started talking before she jumped to conclusions. "There's nothing to worry about Mikoto-san. I was healing someone and well I got some blood on me…" sakura bit her side of her bottom lip nervously.

Mikoto sighed with a breath of relief when she heard sakura was okay. There were foot steps coming downstairs. Fugaku came down stairs looking upset when he looked at Itachi.

"Itachi you were supposed to be training not frolicking around with some girl. If you want that position in anbu, I expect to see you training tomorrow instead of with that girl," Fugaku scolded him.

_This is my entire fault. If I wasn't here in this time he wouldn't have gotten in trouble and have a deeper rift between him and his father. _Sakura took a deep breath before she spoke. She had plenty of practice when Naruto got in trouble and she took the blame. "I'm so sorry Fugaku-san. I asked Itachi-kun to show me around today." She bowed her head and kept looking at the floor. She could practically feel the glare he was giving her.

Itachi looked at her in amazement, '_she took the blame and it wasn't even her fault'. _He didn't know what to do but stare. No one has done that for him before.

Mikoto was looking at sakura with pity knowing how harsh her husband could be. She sighed when the girl turned around after ten seconds of her husband's glare and practically ran out of the front door. Itachi just looked at his father with a disgusted look and went after sakura.

"Why did you do that Fugaku-kun? Your son likes her." Mikoto said to her husband.

"Because that child has no talent and is weak. She can't help lead the clan with Itachi. He can find someone better."

"Why can't your son like who he wants to like?"

"If he likes someone weak then he can't."

"What happened to you Fugaku-kun? You used to be nice but what happened? And you didn't have to like me when we were young. I was a weak kunoichi too. Don't you remember?" Mikoto shook her head sadly walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

--

Rachel: hey here's the revised one of this. I just had to do a lot of re-reading and stuff to make sure things make sense hope you like it.


	5. Chapter five

Past meets present

Loving the Past

"Talking"

SHOUTING

_Thoughts _

Summary: sakura is sent to the past and stays the Uchiha's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Wish I did but I don't. But I do own this story read and enjoy!

Chapter 5

Itachi ran outside in search of sakura. When he was running past the lake he noticed sakura was walking on the water. Once she reached the middle she was spinning then came to a stop with her right foot in front of herself. Then sakura just started to dance.

Sakura danced on water to calm her nerves usually. Being yelled at definitely was very nerve racking for her. Shes supposed to be the good one who's never reprimanded or yelled at. She had her emerald eyes closed just listening to the water move with and around her

Itachi walked out on the water toward sakura where she stood still. Her eyes were closed, arms crossed and head hanging down. He walked to her until he was about one or two feet away.

When sakura looked up there he was. He looked like he was sorry; probably about how his father acted she guessed. Itachi walked closer and embraced her in to a tight hug. Sakura leaned her forehead onto his shoulder and cried.

"I'm so sorry I got you in trouble." Sakura said trying to get rid of the tears running down her face.

"It's okay." Itachi said rubbing his hand across her back trying to soothe the small sobs left.

Sakura looked up at the sky noticing that the sky was full of dreary rain clouds. Then she looked at Itachi, "maybe I shouldn't stay tonight, Itachi-kun."

Itachi looked right back at her shaking his head no. he didn't want her to leave. He actually liked sakura. She wasn't like anyone he knew. "No stay. I think it's going to rain soon, and where would you go?"

Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder again and sighed. "I don't know," sakura shrugged, "I would just go to an inn I guess." Sakura could feel him shaking his head no again.

Itachi let go and held her hand, practically pulling her trying to lead them off the lake. A moment later, once they were off the lake it began to drizzle. They just started walking toward the Uchiha district. When they walked through the door they both saw Mikoto sitting on a chair waiting for them to come back. Sakura almost instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san I didn't mean for you to stay up and wait for us." Sakura said in a very sincere voice.

"No, I'm sorry for the way my husband behaved. He's just a little frustrated is all." Sakura smiled and said, "You don't have to apologize and please don't."

Mikoto smiled back at sakura. "But right now I think I'm going to go to sleep. And thank you Mikoto-san."

Sakura bowed her head and headed upstairs with Itachi still behind her. What sakura didn't know was that Itachi had a small smile on his lips for both his mother and her the entire time.

Sakura entered her room and Itachi entered his.

--

The Thunder was bright and deafening but that wasn't what woke sakura up. There was a scream coming from sasuke's room. Sakura got up not realizing she was just in her hip hugger underwear and large t-shirt that went to the middle of her thighs and ran toward sasuke's room.

Sasuke was curled under the blanket and crying. Itachi came in right after sakura wearing nothing but boxers, and walked right towards Sasuke. Sakura sat down on sasuke's right side of the bed and Itachi on the left_._

Sakura picked him up putting him in her lap. Sasuke's head was leaning against sakura chest and He was facing Itachi still crying. Sakura ran her hands through his hair making a soothing shushing noise. Sasuke's eyes were half lidded, so sakura decided to ask Itachi.

"Why was Sasuke crying?"

Itachi looked at her like an idiot at first then he looked outside then back at Sasuke. "He's afraid of thunder" he shrugged

Sakura looked down and thought he was a sleep. She lifted him up placing him under the covers and got up. She was almost fully off the bed until something caught the edge of her shirt. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke staring right back at her.

"sakura-nee-chan, can you stay with me tonight." Sakura looked at his face, and He truly did look frightened. She nodded and came under the covers with him. Itachi was about to leave but Sasuke did the same thing to him.

Itachi sighed and went under the covers facing Sasuke and sakura. Sakura faced Sasuke and Itachi and had an arm over Sasuke as it protecting him. After a few minutes Sasuke was falling asleep then sakura and lastly Itachi.

--

Sasuke was the first to wake up. It was finally morning. The sun was out with the exception of a few heavy clouds left over. Sasuke carefully climbed out of the bed to not disturb his nii-san and nee-chan. Sasuke left to go downstairs to go practice throwing kunai since he couldn't sleep anymore.

Both teenagers moved closer to the heat they were producing. After about fifteen minutes of unconsciously moving closer. sakura's head was in the crook of his neck with one arm draped across his waist. Itachi had both arms wrapped around her waist and his head was on top of hers. Both of there legs were entangled together underneath the blanket.

Around eight o'clock in the morning Fugaku stopped by the room and saw this. He shook his head in disapproval. He still didn't like her even after his talk with Mikoto. Fugaku still thought the girl couldn't help leading the clan when Itachi gets older. Then he just left to get to the police station.

About a half an hour later Mikoto walked passed the room and smiled. She loved seeing her son happy. If sakura made him happy it wouldn't be that bad. Mikoto actually liked her and didn't mind having another girl around. Then she shook her head. Her husband probably didn't understand. He will soon when she proves herself and Mikoto is pretty sure it will happen. Sakura was like herself when she was young.

Sakura blinked trying to get used to the bright sun. She made a small yawn and looked up. Sakura slightly gasped when she saw Itachi's onyx orbs looking down at her.

"Ohayou, Itachi-kun," sakura said flashing a smile.

"Ohayou to you too, sakura-chan," he said in a slight smirk still sleepy.

Sakura tried to get up but couldn't. "Itachi-kun let go. I have to get up and put on some clothes."

"…No. let's just stay in bed and let's not get up." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"for a prodigy you sure are lazy… how about I promise to train with you later?" sakura asked

"You do know it would mostly be me training you, right?" Itachi retorted.

Sakura shrugged, "I think I know a few jutsus you don't even know."

Itachi raised and eye brow and said, "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Fine you can get up but we'll go out to eat lunch later. I'm surprised that my mom didn't wake us up."

"Maybe she let us sleep since we came in so late." Itachi let go and let her get up. Sakura walked to the guest bedroom to get dressed. Itachi just sat on the bed for a second to think. _Do I like her? Probably she's the only one who can really get certain emotions out of me. She's interesting and is fun to be around. _

Itachi got up and went to his bedroom to get dressed in a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He left his bedroom waiting outside sakura's room for her to be done.

Sakura walked out wearing a black mini skirt and white wife beater. "Ready, Itachi-kun?"

He nodded his head and said, "Yeah lets go." They got up and went downstairs. Sasuke was there with Mikoto who both smiled at them when they walked in.

"Ohayou sakura-chan, Itachi-kun," Mikoto said

"Ohayou Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun," sakura said

"Ohayou kaa-san, outo" Itachi said

Sasuke just smiled since he had food in his mouth that puffed out his cheeks. They both sat down and ate. After a few minutes an anbu came to the door. Itachi got up thinking it was for him, since there were many anbu coming to his home lately.

The anbu bowed his head and handed him a scroll. Itachi tore the scroll open and quickly skimmed it. He then crumpled the scroll up and threw it into the trash can. "Sakura you and I have to go see the hokage."

Sakura nodded her head, wiped off her mouth and stood up. "I wonder how he knows I'm here."

Mikoto answered, "A lot of people are talking about you. How you helped kakashi and the pink haired beauty." _And being Itachi's girlfriend_ but she kept that part to herself. Mikoto laughed watching sakura blush from embarrassment.

Sakura walked outside with Itachi. Once they were inside the hokage's office they both bowed their heads in respect.

"Itachi" he nodded his head, "there is a mission that I have for you. It's an A rank mission. You have to look after the kazekage's children for the day when we have our meeting. It starts tomorrow at 11:30 am I expect you here. You may have someone help you if you'd like."

"I think I may have sakura to help me with this." Itachi responded while sakura looked wide eyed at him as if saying, are you crazy?!

"All right then. May you leave the room I have something I have to speak with sakura for a moment." Itachi nodded and left the room. The hokage stood up.

Once the door closed sakura said "hokage-sama I missed you so much" and ran up to him to give a hug. He was like her grandfather to her before he died. So of course she missed him.

The hokage smile and said, "My dear sakura you grew up so much,"

Sakura had tears running down her face, "how did you know I was here?"

"There are many things that I know my dear child."

"Don't you want to know anything that happens in the future then?" sakura eagerly asked

"No I don't need to. But I do want to how konohamaru is doing?"

Sakura giggled wiping off her tear stained face and said, "He's following under Naruto's wing."

"dear kami. I hope he turns out okay."

"Umm… hokage-sama I was wondering if you could forge some papers so I could live in this time?"

"I could. But don't change it too much."

"Are you serious!? You're the best, hokage-sama" sakura said, "I think I should go now. Thank you so much." Sakura smiled and left the room

--

Rachel: revised chapter 5. Enjoy it. I'll finishing updating the rest soon. And for the people who have already read this I'm working on a new chapter.


	6. Chapter six

Loving the Past

"Talking"

SHOUTING

_Thoughts _

Summary: sakura is sent to the past and stays the Uchiha's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Wish I did but I don't. But I do own this story read and enjoy!

PEOPLE, DO YOU THINK THERES TOO MUCH FLUFF??

Chapter 5

Sakura walked out of the office to see Itachi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with one leg against the wall. He looked relaxed waiting for her.

"Ready?" Itachi asked.

"Yup", sakura said with a small smile on her face. She always felt good after a good cry.

They walked out of the hokage's tower hand in hand. Itachi walked by sakura to take off her hitai-ite.

"What are you doing" sakura asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't worry; it's nothing bad. Just let me tie your hitai-ite around your eyes. I don't want you to see where we're going yet," Itachi explained.

Itachi led her through a heavily dense area of the forest. The trees were close together and very high up. Even though there was all of this sakura didn't have to worry about tripping because she was getting a piggy back ride.

Sakura still couldn't see until Itachi put her down and untied the knot of her hitai-ite. He leaned close by her ear and whispered, "Surprise." Sakura slightly gasped at the sight. Itachi was still behind her and she could still feel the warmth of his breath on her neck.

The sight before her was absolutely breathtaking. She lived in konoha her whole life but has never even seen this place before this moment. On the left side of this huge meadow was a water fall that flowed into a deep clear water lake. In the outer part was just the dense forest. The rest was clear except a few _huge _rocks near a tree underneath the shade. The grass was only about 3 inches long with a few small hills making the land slightly uneven.

"Oh my goodness it's absolutely beautiful Itachi-kun." She whispered.

"I found it on my way home from a mission. I come here to train but mostly to think or clear my head." He explained to her.

"Really?... then are you ready to get your butt kicked by a girl Uchiha?" sakura said playfully walking away to take out some of her weapons.

He only chuckled and took his position getting ready for there spar. Sakura slid into her defensive position waiting for his attack. She waited a very long ten seconds before it stared.

He disappeared and reappeared behind her swing a leg behind her knees. She disappeared in a puff of smoke turning into a log. She threw 5 kunais at him and punched the ground changing the terrain slightly so he would land so easily and then, jumped up to meet him. She punched him in the stomach and he easily caught it. Then she kicker her leg to hit his side and he caught her ankle. They landed safely back on the ground and sakura grabbed the katana she had on her back and he grabbed his. They charged each other and started fighting.

They were even until he turned on his sharingan. Now he had the upper hand. He stepped a few yards away doing the signs to do a Katon Jutsu. Then he screamed out, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique).The fire was coming straight at her and all she could do is dodge. She quickly did a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique). Once the fire hit it was met with a log that was burned.

Sakura was on a branch trying to come up with a strategy. Intuition flashed through her eyes and she jumped of the branch and landed in front of Itachi. They were both slightly dirty with cuts and scratches. Of course sakura had more than him when they were doing hand to hand combat. She walked about two yards away and did a jutsu.

Itachi got ready for whatever she was about to do. She whispered, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu"(Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) she attempted to do but Itachi just started to do hand-to-hand combat before allowing her to finish the jutsu. They both fought until Itachi reappeared behind her and slammed her into the grass. He straddled her hips and had a kunai in hand and had it near her neck.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I win". She was looking up at Itachi then looked at the sun. It was almost sun set again.

"Fine you win. Now get off me." She was starting to get pissed. She actually thought she could win but it was more for fun. And they both knew that.

"… No" was the only answer he gave her. Sakura just glared at him that only made the corners of his lips twitch a little. You could tell he was trying not to smile since Uchiha's don't smile.

"We have to get going Itachi-kun. Your mom might get worried if we get back to late and besides tomorrow we have to baby sit the kazekage's children. That _you_ included _me_ in." he stood up and held out a hand for sakura which she gladly took and stood up.

He shrugged and said, "I'm not good with children." They both started walking through the dense forest again.

"Yes you are. You're good with Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah but he's my brother. Besides you seem to be good with children the way you handled Naruto at ichiraku." This time it was sakura's turn to shrug.

-----

They both walked toward the Uchiha district in a comfortable silence. A boy around Itachi's age came up to him. He had black hair and black eyes so she guessed he was part of the clan. He threw his arm around him and said,"Hey Itachi, Who's the girl?" the boy asked

"Sakura that's Shisui, and Shisui that's sakura," Itachi introduced

"Nice to meet you, sakura," And slightly nodded his head and sakura smiled back at him. _Ah so this is the person he killed. They seem so close how could that have happened?_ Then he turned back to Itachi and started talking when sakura walked into the house.

"Just thought you would need a heads up, you're in anbu now. You passed. You start two days from now. And you know what that means………" he trailed off.

"Thanks Shisui."

"Later you can come meet me in the woods for a sparring session after your talk. See you later Itachi." After that, Itachi walked inside the house to see his mother cleaning up dinner.

-----

Mikoto turned around and saw Itachi slightly dirty and angry. She sighed and said, "Itachi, go upstairs and clean yourself up. I made a plate for you and sakura." He only nodded his head and left the room.

-----

After dinner sakura went upstairs and changed into a green silk night gown that fell around her thighs.

Later around midnight Sakura walked downstairs towards the porch and sat down on the steps. She looked up at the pitch black sky dotted with millions of bright lights.

The last time she got to really look at the stars was with team seven.

They were on a mission to send a scroll to waterfall. They stayed out that night without setting up any tents. She remembers looking around to see Sasuke sleeping on his side, Naruto snoring _very_ loudly, and her sensei asleep with an icha, icha book on his face. That caused her to giggle almost waking Sasuke up.

That night she was awake staring at the sky for almost the entire night. The next day she was exhausted and had to have a piggy back ride to get home from the mission.

'_That happened such a long time ago'_ sakura reminded herself and gave a sad smile at that memory. She snapped out of her daze when she heard footsteps approaching. When the figure came she noticed that it was Itachi. He was dirty, slightly bloody, and looked tired. She gave him a small smile when sakura noticed he was staring at her.

"Hey," she whispered to him

"Hey," he sat down next to sakura and they just both sat there staring at the stars comfortable with each others presence.

Itachi turned to her and decided to ask the obvious question, "why are you up so late?"

Sakura smiled and said, "I couldn't sleep and neither could you by the looks of it," she pointed out.

"Just blowing off some steam that's all," Itachi admitted

"Did something happen between you and your dad?"

A moment passed before he spoke again, "yeah something did happen. I got into anbu and, you know how I look out for Sasuke, right?" sakura nodded so he could continue without an interruption, "my dad was going to come with me on my next mission. Not the one with you It's the day right after," Itachi explained to her when he saw her confused face. "Well on the same day is sasuke's academy ceremony. So I refused to do the mission if he doesn't go with Sasuke" He finished.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, "would it be okay if I took Sasuke? Then your dad can go with you on your mission. Don't worry I'll explain it to Sasuke unless you want too."

Itachi said "I'll tell him," he said softly and they both silently looked at the stars.

After a moment or two Itachi spoke again, "Sakura, I think we should go inside now," he stood up and held out a hand to help Sakura up and they both walked toward their own rooms.

-----

Sakura woke up as the sunlight streamed through the curtains. Alerting sakura she should be waking up now. She slowly cracked open and winced trying to adjust her eyes tot the brightness.

She looked at her nightstand clock and saw that it was a little before eight. She then remembered the hokage saying that they were coming between nine and ten.

Sakura got up and went to the bathroom to shower and brush her hair. She put on her clothes and went downstairs. On the last steps Itachi was already there waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head yes. They walked towards the hokage's tower. Once they arrived they were greeted by a few extra anbus. They went up the stair case and went inside the office standing waiting for the Kazekage.

About ten minutes after Itachi and sakura's arrival they came. There were six body guards and a trusted adviser that was with the Kazekage and Trailing behind the Kazekage were his children.

There was a boy about ten years old with brown hair that was classified as Kankuro. A girl that looked about eight or nine with four ponytails named Temari. Also a young boy about seven with crimson hair and jade eyes named Gaara who was hugging a raggedy old bear fiercely.

"This is Uchiha Itachi and Haruno sakura. They will be the ones who will be taking care of your children." The Kazekage nodded. The hokage, Kazekage and adviser left the room with the anbus and body guards leaving sakura and Itachi to the kids.

-----

Rachel: I'm officially back! I finished writing up til chapter 12 so I'll start to update more frequently! I'm so happy with all the support you guys gave thanks for that and by the way if any one wants to help me out with beta-ing that would be a miracle to me.


	7. Chapter seven

Loving the Past

"Talking"

SHOUTING

_Thoughts _

Summary: sakura is sent to the past and stays the Uchiha's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto unfortunately. Wish I did but I don't. But I do own this story read and enjoy!

Chapter 7

The girl stepped forward and decided to introduce them. Even though sakura and Itachi knew who they were she thought 'might as well be polite like outo-san taught us or else we might not get dango.'

She made a throaty noise clearing her throat and began to speak, "Ohayou sakura-san, Itachi-san. My name is Subaku no Temari. My brother over there," she pointed to the boy with brown hair, "is Subaku no Kankuro, and my other brother is Subaku no Gaara."

When she was done sakura made an incoherent giggle and Itachi chuckled. He then decided to play along. He kneeled on one knee and held her hand in his and gave it a quick kiss and said, "Hello Temari-chan I am Uchiha Itachi and over there is Sakura Haruno. We will be watching over you today and we both hope you and your brothers enjoy your time here." By the time he was done she was blushing bright pink.

"Okay, Itachi, that's enough, dazzling the poor girl." After Itachi stood up Sakura spoke again to see what they thought of her plans.

"How about we go to the park right now?" Sakura asked. Kankuro had a huge dopey grin on his face, Temari nodded her head excitedly, and Gaara just looked up with wide eyes like he didn't understand.

"Itachi why don't you go ahead with Kankuro and Temari I want to speak with Gaara." Itachi gave her a look saying 'what are you doing?' Sakura shot him a look and a smile saying 'he doesn't have to worry.'

Once they left the room Gaara was looking at the door where his brother and sister just left. He turned back to sakura with questioning eyes and hugged his teddy bear closer. Sakura smiled a disarming smile and kneeled before him to be at eye level with him.

Sakura held out her hand and knowing about how Gaara had no friends decided to let him make his first one. "Gaara don't be scared of me. We're here to help you and today is about what you and your siblings want." Gaara only bit his lip and you could tell he was still worried by the way he looked. "Gaara how about I'll be your friend." His shoulders slowly relaxed as he looked deep into her eyes, and he took sakura's hand she held out.

Inside sakura's head she was practically partying. She got a demon child to trust her when he was in complete solitude most the time and the only person he could trust was his uncle who turned on him.

About five to ten minutes later they arrived at the park. Itachi was sitting on a bench next to the play ground. Sakura let go of Gaara's hand when he spotted the sand box. Temari was on the monkey bars and Kankuro was getting ready to go on the slide.

Sakura walked toward the bench and sat next to Itachi, once she sat down Itachi turned toward her and asked her what had been on his mind when she asked him to leave the room. "What did you talk to Gaara about?" onyx and emerald clashed. When sakura looked right in to she saw true curiosity residing in his eyes.

"…in the report you know how it said he had a demon in him. I'm guessing that he doesn't have many friends. So I decided to be his first friend. No one should have to be burdened with something like that," sakura said.

In reply Itachi only nodded in understanding. They watched the kids play tag on the play ground and just lay on the ground watching the clouds. Around noon they came up to Itachi telling him they were hungry.

"How about we go for some dango," sakura suggested. They began walking down the dirt road to get to the dango shop with Itachi and sakura ahead and the sand siblings behind them. Sakura and Itachi both turned around when they noticed the sand siblings weren't there anymore.

On a tree they just past by was a note held by a kunai. It said

_If you want the kids back then there will be a trade. We want the body of Hyuuga Hiashi for the kids. We meet at 12:00 midnight at the abandoned warehouse in konoha. If you ever wish to see the kids bring the body dead. We only want you two to come only and no anbu. If we see them then the children die._

Sakura looked at Itachi when they finished reading the note. He was pissed. No that would be the understatement of the year. He folded the note and placed it in his kunai pouch and said that we should go to the hokage.

Sakura looked at her watch and it was 12:17. They only had about 12 hours before they killed them. They both rushed through the meeting doors and swiftly stood by the hokage.

Itachi bent down and whispered what happened and handed him the paper. The hokage grimace at what he heard and saw still couldn't believe this was happening.

Itachi stood straight up and let the hokage contemplate. It wasn't like Itachi couldn't handle the nins he could. But this involved a hyuuga's dead body that they wanted.

Sarutobi inhaled a big breath and told the Kazekage what had happened. The Kazekage bang a fist on the meeting room table and started to order his guards around telling him what he wanted done to retrieve his children back.

Itachi broke in and said in a calm voice, "you can't just have your men attack them. They want a body from the Hyuuga clan. Otherwise your children will be dead." He said the last sentence in a flat voice.

The hokage finally spoke up again. "We will be heading towards the Hyuuga compound and speak with them." He turned away from the Kazekage and spoke directly at them both saying, "You will come with us to the abandoned factory later and also sakura." He turned back to the Kazekage and said, "We will have two anbu squads surrounding the building and we will have to talk to the Hyuuga's main house. You are dismissed. Come back at 10:00."

They both left the meeting room just wandering on an empty path towards the forest. Sakura noticed that Itachi's hands were curled up in tight fist making his hands white and his face looked impassive as ever. She gently placed a hand on his arm that it made him stop in his tracks and look at her.

"It's my entire fault," Itachi whispered.

Sakura snake her arms around him and said, "no its not. If I was paying more attention I would have known. . ." sakura trailed off when realization hit her.

She looked him in the eye And said, "In the park when they went to play hide and seek they were out of our eye sight. That must have been when they switched the kids. You were in the bathroom so you couldn't have known."

A moment of silence passed through them as quick as it came. Sakura looked up and asked, "What do we do now?"

Itachi looked back and said. "We wait until its time to meet to hokage but we need to get everything ready before we meet the nins at the factory."

*-*-*-*-*-

It was a few minutes before ten when Itachi and sakura decided to leave the house.

They were both armed and ready to go to the ware house. Itachi wore his normal clothes with as many weapons as possible shoved into his pouch. Sakura wore her normal clothes too with weapons in one pouch and medical supplies in the other. She twisted her hair into a bun with senbons sticking out.

They quietly walked out the door jumping roof top to roof top barely touching the roof when they jumped. They were trying their hardest to reach the tower to meet the hokage before they went to the warehouse.

Itachi was anxious as hell to beat the crap out of those guys. In his mind he's trying to make up for his mistake earlier. Just because the, kids went out of his eye sight and for less than a few minutes.

Sakura on the other hand was slightly nervous. She doesn't want to look weak in front of Itachi but in her mind she keeps repeating 'you were trained by Tsunade and kakashi everything will be fine' like a mantra over and over in her head.

Sakura looked around and finally let reality set in. she was in the past somewhere she didn't belong. She belongs in her time but she doesn't want to go. She enjoys this Itachi and a happy Sasuke. She's happy here more so than in her time

There was nothing left for her there. Naruto is gone with jiraiya, Sasuke is with Orochimaru, and kakashi is on missions all the time. The only people there are tenten, Ino, and Hinata. She also has her sensei Tsunade who will always hold a special place in her heart but she wasn't as happy there as she is here. The difference is _there's no Itachi _her thoughts whispered to her.

They reached the tower and went inside the hokage's office. There were eight anbu and a medic waiting for their instructions. The hokage stood up and cleared his throat.

"You will be retrieving the kazekage's children. Itachi and sakura will bring in the body and rest it on the floor. You will be going in first at 11:45. The rest will be waiting outside as back up. I want no screw ups. Is that understood?" there were a series of hai's and nods coming from the anbu.

After Itachi and sakura got their directions they waited outside in the hallway. Sakura was the first to break the unbearable silence. "Itachi-kun I feel horrible. I can't believe I let this happen to them," she said quietly.

Itachi slightly shook his head enough for it to be noticeable to sakura and said, "Don't feel bad. We will get them back tonight don't worry about that. We will."

Sakura looked up at him and said soft, "alright."

The clock said thirty minutes before midnight. They were off to the abandoned warehouses.

*-*-*-*-*-

Rachel: hi! Sorry it came late. I thought I had a beta and then that person bailed on me so whatever. And I'm sorry if there are errors I just thought that I should probably just post this. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
